


Just dance with me here and now

by HarryJamesPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Sex, Smut, really just fluffy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/HarryJamesPeralta
Summary: One shot that takes place during chapter 12 of Persltiagoisland’s story “take me to sturch (stage church)”.Summary: Gina tries tries to convince Rosa to dance with her for the dance competition.





	Just dance with me here and now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peraltiagoisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/gifts).



> Peraltiagoisland gave me permission to write this in her drama club au. This one shot takes place during chapter 12 of Peraltiagoisland's story "Take me to Sturch (stage church)". If you have not read "take me to sturch" go do so before continuing. Thanks!

_One shot that takes place during chapter 12 of Persltiagoisland’s story “take me to sturch (stage church)”._

 

_Summary: Gina tries tries to convince Rosa to dance with her for the dance competition._

 

_And now a short excerpt from “take me to sturch”_

 

**_Sweet relief exchanges with each lick and kiss– they barely say a word but they know that they’re both in the same place emotionally and they refuse to hold back any more._ **

 

After what felt like hours, but was closer to half an hour Rosa broke the kiss. “You said earlier you wanted to talk to me about something, was it serious?” She asked Gina with a raised eyebrow _._ Gina was breathing heavily, her lips swollen from their very heated kissing _._

 

“I actually was going to ask you to join me and enter the dance competition,” Gina responded biting her lip slightly as she made eye contact with the extraordinarily hot Latina girl.

 

“What? Gina, no way.” Rosa grumbled she hadn’t danced properly since freshman year when she transferred from the ballet academy that she had been attending since the sixth grade _._

 

“I know you have the moves,” Gina complained, “no one else can move on my level and you know it.”

 

“I don’t want to dance,” Rosa told her.

 

“Just dance with me, here and now _,_ ” Gina turned on music on her phone and set it across the room before sauntering back to Rosa.  Gina began a slow, smooth dance around Rosa’s body one of her hands resting on Rosa’s shoulder and then trailing down her bicep and arm until their fingers met and intertwined. Gina tugged Rosa forward gently and before the two of them knew what was happening they were in a near perfect waltz and when the next song came on Rosa showed her Latin roots by leading Gina in a fast paced salsa.  As the music flowed Gina felt Rosa loosen up, their dance moves moving from classic steps to a rhythm all of their own.  

 

“You’re a fantastic dancer,” Rosa whispered out of breath after the sixth or seventh song.

 

“What you mean is I’m intoxicating and got you all hot and bothered,” Gina answered with a grin, “but yes, I’m an exquisite dancer.”  They took a few moments to catch their breath before a song came on that Gina grabbed Rosa’s arm for excitedly, “okay, we’re not done dancing yet,”  Rosa laughed lightly, with Gina, she was definitely more open.  Smiled more, laughed more, if the drama club saw her like this they wouldn’t fear her at all.  Rosa slipped into dancing with Gina easily, both of them being dancers meant they flowed together naturally, from a slow waltz, to a classic line dance they went through as many dances as they could, Gina’s smile was worth it the entire time.  Rosa pulled Gina close during the slowest, most sensual of their dances and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth.  Halfway through the slow song the music stopped and subsequently so did Rosa and Gina.

 

“My phone must have died,” Gina said rolling her eyes slightly, “so, will you dance with me?”

 

“Not for a competition _,_ ” Rosa responded, “like this though, anytime.”  Rosa glanced down at Gina who seemed torn between grinning and looking upset.

 

“Please Rosa! I need you _,_ ” Gina glanced up at the taller girl, she bit her lip.  “What can I do to convince you Rosa?”  Rosa was just catching her breath after their furious hour long dance session had ended and she raised an eyebrow at Gina.  

 

“What are you suggesting?” Rosa asked biting her lip.

 

“You pervert,” Gina responded, “please just say you’ll dance with me?”

 

“I’m not sure, maybe you should try convincing me,” Rosa whispered.  Gina smirked slightly forgetting about her dead phone battery for the time being.  Her hand moved from Rosa’s, she honestly wasn’t sure why their fingers were still entangled, but it felt right.  Rosa’s breath hitched as Gina’s hand moved smoothly to her waist, she wasn’t sure why Gina’s touch had such a hold over her, but she could barely breathe.  She felt Gina giggle slightly against her skin, she wasn’t sure when Gina had started kissing her throat, but the sensation sent sparks of pleasure down her entire body and her fingers on her waist were driving her crazy.  

 

“A little excited there Diaz?” Gina murmured as her fingers reached the button of Rosa’s jeans and the taller girl pushed her body against Gina slightly.  

 

“Shut up,” Rosa growled as she leaned forward to kiss Gina hard, her lips causing a fire to roar in the pit of Rosa’s stomach.  Gina smirked against Rosa’s lips as she felt the other girl moan lightly when her tongue slipped into Rosa’s mouth.  

 

“Fuck,” Gina groaned, Rosa had somehow snaked her hand down the shorter girls sweatpants.  Rosa grinned against Gina’s lips before kissing her again and pulling away for a moment.

 

“Do you want me to continue?” she asked half teasingly, half double checking that Gina was okay with where this was heading.  Gina rolled her hips against Rosa’s hand where her fingers had paused at the waistband of her underwear.

 

“Gods yes,” Gina groaned, their lips met again, softly and Rosa slipped her fingers inside of Gina’s underwear and inside of her quickly causing Gina to cry out against her lips.  Rosa’s fingers worked hard and fast, her thumb rubbing Gina’s clit and Gina came quickly, her moans muffled by Rosa’s lips and tongue.  When Rosa pulled her hand away Gina was panting hard.  “Fuck, Rosa,” she managed after a few moments of silence as she caught her breath.

 

“Good?” Rosa questioned a cocky smirk on her perfect lips.

 

“Incredible,” Gina promised and Rosa licked her lips and swallowed hard, the look on Gina’s face was absolutely predatory which turned Rosa on more than she thought possible.

 

“Please Gina,” Rosa found herself mumbling against Gina’s lips less than five minutes later, Gina had unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down enough to tease Rosa slightly.

 

“I’ll let you come,” Gina told her before leaning to Rosa’s ear and whispering, “if you join me in the dance competition.”

 

Rosa licked her bottom lip thoughtfully before grinning slightly, “yeah I’ll join your stupid competition,” she finally grumbled _._  

 

“We’re going to win,” she told Rosa, grinning excitedly. Rosa rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop herself from grinning at the thought of dancing with Gina.  Rosa’s grin was cut off by Gina flinging herself at the latina girl kissing her forcefully and sliding her fingers down the front of her underwear and inside of her.  Rosa’s mind was racing with pure pleasure as Gina worked her more roughly than she had ever touched herself, her fingers were more slender, but cool to the touch and Rosa found herself coming to the sound of Gina letting out a small moan in her ear.

 

“That was so manipulative,” Rosa grumbled later on when they went and found a phone charger for GIna’s dead phone.

 

“Next time I want something I’ll just remember how easy it is to get what i want,” Gina smirked.  Rosa found herself smiling, Gina Linetti was incredible and it had dawned on her some time now, but today solidified it.

 

“Miss anything important on your phone?” Rosa asked.

 

“Jake texted a bunch apparently I’m freezing them out in the staff room, whoops,” she said with a light laugh.

 

“We’ve got three hours before we should get up, should we even bother sleeping?”  Rosa asked.

 

“Nah, we can just stay up and talk, or I can kiss you again.”

 

“Eager much Linetti?” Rosa questioned teasingly, but she was more than eager to kiss Gina again before morning.

 

\-------

_fin_


End file.
